Small Giant
by China Musume
Summary: Hinata Shouyou admira al Pequeño Gigante, pero hay un secreto que Kageyama Tobio y él no saben. [One-shot] [KageHina]


**¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo one-shot muy... raro. Demasiado. En fin, ya lo leeréis. No tiene desperdicio.**

 **Gracias a Hade y a Bisha, quienes me inspiraron para escribir esta estupidez. (?) Os quiero, bonitas.**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, es obra de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos de la emoción, embelesado con el vídeo del televisor. Se inclinó y acercó inconscientemente sin perder la vista de las jugadas de su ídolo. Gracias a Ukai, pudieron conseguir un partido grabado muy importante de las nacionales para tomar futuras referencias de la antigua estrella de Karasuno, el Pequeño Gigante. Pero... más que tomar referencias, parecían niños pequeños hipnotizados por unas golosinas.

Shouyou chilló de emoción cuando marcaron por él, ganando otro punto más. El equipo al completo estaba sorprendido, ya que el Pequeño Gigante esquivaba cualquier bloqueo por alto que fuera.

—¡Kageyama, mira! ¡Está volando! —señaló a la pantalla con emoción sin perderlo de vista.

Pero no todos estaban tan ilusionados y emocionados. Kageyama, a diferencia de los demás, permanecía serio y callado en su sitio.

—Ya, ya lo veo —respondió neutral, conteniendo lo que realmente quería decir.

El azabache sabía perfectamente que Hinata idolatraba al Pequeño Gigante y lo respetaba, pero en ocasiones también era irritante. "No me importa, Hinata. Si tan bueno es, juega con él en vez de estar con nosotros", quería decirle, pero eso significaba decepcionar y hasta quizás enfadar a su compañero. Por el bien del equipo, debía aguantar.

—Parece que el rey no está muy impresionado. ¿Acaso cree que podría hacerlo mejor? —aprovechó Tsukishima para burlarse, seguramente percatándose de su silencio e incomodidad.

Todos miraron a Kageyama, hasta Hinata, esperando una obvia respuesta como: "¡pues claro que me gusta!", pero él no sabía mentir y aun si lo hiciese, inmediatamente lo descubrirían.

—No… no me parece tan impresionante —admitió con dificultad y nerviosismo.

Shouyou pestañeó, incapaz de comprender a su amigo. Kageyama era un imbécil o no se le daba bien bromear.

—¡Pues es mejor que tú! —habló en un tono infantil, inflando las mejillas molesto.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ve y que él te de pases, idiooota —respondió Kageyama también enfadado.

—Chicos, calma —relajó Sugawara el ambiente. —Hinata, tienes que respetar los gustos de los demás —Shouyou bajó la mirada avergonzado y Tobio sonrió orgulloso—, y Kageyama, aunque no te guste el partido podrías aprender un poco, ¿no crees? —la sonrisa del chico se esfumó.

—Sí… —dijeron al unísono.

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso, el Pequeño Gigante se parece muchísimo a vosotros dos —Tanaka señaló a Hinata y Kageyama.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Bakageyama no se parece a él! —exclamó, elevando el tono de voz.

—¡Tú tampoco, no te hagas ilusiones! —replicó el más alto.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, ofendidos.

—La verdad es que sí os parecéis —dijo Nishinoya, sorprendido. —Kageyama tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo, y Shouyou tiene su misma estatura y estilo. ¡Es como si fuera vuestro hijo!

Todos rieron ante la idea de un posible hijo del dúo. Era imposible.

—¿Hablaban de mí? —dijo una voz desconocida.

Dejaron de reír simultáneamente y todos se giraron, mirando boquiabiertos hacia él. El Pequeño Gigante estaba ahí. Parecía el mismo que el del vídeo, aunque se le veía algo más maduro.

—¡TÚ! ¡EL PEQUEÑO GIGANTE! —gritó Hinata tan emocionado que sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Sí, el mismo —tenía una voz suave y chillona, similar a la de Hinata. —No pensé que lo notarían.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas? —Kageyama habló aún bastante sorprendido.

—Que soy vuestro hijo —dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Vine gracias a una máquina del tiempo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El KageHina es canon?! —chilló Yachi conmocionada.

—Te lo dije, Daichi —Sugawara sonrió orgulloso con los brazos en jarra.

—Pues yo pensaba que primero harían canon el DaiSuga —opinó Nishinoya.

—Yo también —asintió Asahi de acuerdo.

—¡Ey, Hinata se ha desmayado...! —pudo oír y despertó.

De repente, Hinata sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza como si hubiera caído de la cama... Literalmente.

—¿Hinata…? ¿Estás bien? —bostezó el más alto, somnoliento.

—¿Estoy en el cielo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, ignorando a Kageyama y al tremendo golpe que se había dado.

—Ey, no me ignores, idiota —regañó.

Hinata se reincorporó, asimilando todo el extraño sueño. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, pensativo. Kageyama arqueó una ceja, confuso.

—He soñado que el Pequeño Gigante era nuestro hijo… —le contó.

Tobio le miró como si estuviera loco, borrando los rastros de sueño con el dorso de la mano.

—Voy a fingir que no te he oído.

—Gracias —agradeció.

De verdad empezaba a asustarle que se pareciesen tanto a él.

* * *

 **No sé qué escribí. Lo siento. Me estoy riendo yo sola. :')** **Tengo un humor raro y mierdoso, qué se le va a hacer... Pero es cierto que se parecen mucho, eh.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Dejadme saber vuestra opinión en una review.**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
